a captain and a sailor
by molly.sabrina
Summary: Captain sinbad and the worlds most wanted pirate but wait.. captain sinbad is... KAGOME! What happened to her and why is she the worlds most wanted pirate? This will have a lemon or two in it i wont post it on her but it will be in a link in my bio
1. Chapter 1

**HEY THIS IS MY NEW STORY HOPE YOU LIKE IT... IT WILL HAVE A LEMON IN IT AND LANGUAGE SO WATCH OUT :) THERE WILL BE A LINK FOR IT IN MY BIO ... XD HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**P.S. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING THAT IS FAMOUS AND MENTIONED IN THIS STORY... IF I DID THEN MY ASS WOULD BE RICH AND SITTING NEXT TO AN INDOOR POOL RIGHT NOW AND SINCE IM NOT THEN THAT MEANS I DON'T OWN ANYTHING -_-**

**'****_ thought'_**

**- new place**

**$$$$ memory start/finish**

**"****_ memory talking" _**

The toughest pirate in the 7 seas sat in a pub drinking rum while the crew is busy getting drunk and running off to sleep with the women. '_eh they deserve it they fought hard this month let them have a little fun'. _At that moment a group of men walked in and spotted the captain right away sitting alone at the bar " HEY CAPTAIN SINBAD! WE NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU" an evil grin grossed his face.

The pirate captain sighed, finished the mug of rum, and stood up " and what is it you need to speak with me about" the captain asked in the calmest voice able.

" we want the money you owe us" the men grew closer with there hearts dead set on a fight

" oh im sorry but i don't have it at this very moment in time" the captain spun around to face the men who where, might i add, 3 times the size. Her raven black, middle back length hair, whipping around. She was glaring at the men ready for a fight.

Their eyes grew wide " but... but... your a... GIRL" they looked between each other " sinbad is a man not a pathetic women"

" oh sorry gentlemen but i am sinbad... and im the captain of the SEA GODDESS... so you have two choices you can either leave now unharmed or I can leave knowing that when i walk out that door none of you will be able to produce children not that any of you would be able to find a women stupid enough to sleep with you pigs"

" ha us.. get beaten by a women... try us wench"

Her eye twitched at the name that brought back painful memories of her past... " what.. did... you ..just ... CALL MEE!"

The men looked between each other and smirked " a. pathetic... wench" drawing out the last word the fearless pirate captain snapped, smirking they could barley make out what she said next, it was alone the lines of "_ this will be fun" _ she launched ready for a much needed fight

Back on the ship the captain was sitting on the deck, in a chair with her feet propped up on the railing waiting for her crew to return. It was close to midnight when she spotted a ship coming in to port, she didn't think anything of it until she spotted the flag.. '_is that... wait it can't be... THE ROYAL GUARD!' _ she jumped from her spot and rushed of the ship in search of her crew, she spotted her first mate sango first. Grabbing her by the arm she spun her around " sango gather the crew now the royal guard is here"

Sango nodded and rushed off while the captain ran back to get the ship ready to leave. 10 minutes went by and she spotted Sango running to the ship with the whole crew close behind. She wasted no time shouting orders " RAISE THE SAILS.. PULL ANCHOR DUE SOUTH- EAST WE LEAVE IMMINENTLY!"

The ship was filled with the hussel and bussel of half drunken and half dressed men trying to get the hell out of there. Finally after what felt like forever they left port relieved that the royal guard didn't spot them.. Captain sinbad was at the helm watching as one by one her crew went below deck for sleep since they where so rudely disturbed. The sea goddess was like a ghost ship except for the captain and her first mate.

Captain sinbad set coarse for south-east and headed to the bow of the ship (( i believe that's the front XD srry don't know much about boats)) where her first mate sango stood watching the peacefulness of the ocean " you did good tonight sango.. if you hadn't had rushed off then some drunken royal guard would be beside himself thinking off all the gold he would get bringing me back to Spain alive" captain sinbad stated

The first mate sango flashed a smile "oh we can't have that now can we... kagome"

kagome smiled to her life long friend, who is the only one allowed to know and call her by her real name.. looking back to the ocean kagome spoke " i miss it sometimes... being with my family and civilized.. but i wouldn't be a captain of the sea goddess or have an amazing crew who loved and respected me if i had never meant Captain inuyasha" a small smile grazed her face as she remembered the first in counter with the great captain inuyasha

_**It was a dark and windy night lady Kagome and her life friend Sango where walking alone the beach (( both age 16)) when they where rushed by pirates. They where bounded and gagged not even given a chance to try and defend them self's. They where slung over a pirates shoulder when they heard yelling and then where thrown to the sand in an instant. All Sango and Kagome could do was look at each other and hope nothing bad was going to happen.**_

_**In what felt like forever Kagomes bounds where being loosened, when she glanced up to her, hopefully, savoir. Their eyes meant . Chocolate brown and golden yellow. Kagome blushed and quickly looked away while the man finished untieing her.**_

_**" thank you" kagome spoke and looked to the man who looked shocked " for saving us we owe you our lives" **_

**_the man had a light blush on his cheeks " your welcome" Kagome wanted to melt right then and there. His voice was amazing almost like a god_**

**_Once she was completely untied , the man reached his hand out and she slowly took it. His eyes never lefted hers as he helped her up. " im inuyash.. captain inuyasha" his sweet voice ran out_**

**_Kagome smiled " im Kagome.. its a pleasure to meet you captain inuyasha" _**

**_" kagome are you alright" sango charged over worried about her best friend_**

**_kagome looked to sango " i think so" she tried to walk but fell into inuyasha.. they both blushed " im sorry.. i guess i can't walk"_**

**_Inuyasha looked up to see more men coming " come on you two are coming with us.. you can't walk and it isn't safe" He picked her up bridle style " miroku bring the friend and lets go"_**

**_Sangos eye twitched " my.. name.. is.. SANGO" _**

**_" sorry.. miroku bring... sango.. better? and lets go" They rushed off _**

sango sighed " kagome i know but it's been 10 years... his ship wrecked and no one has seen him since its time to move on" she put a comforting hand on kagomes shoulder

kagome smiled at her friend " i know its just hard to forget.. i... i loved him sango and after sailing the sea with him for a year we where actually going to get married.. but ... but then.." she sniffled

" i know kagome i know.. believe this i actually miss him to... it was fun to mess with him"

both girls broke out into a laugh

" thank you sango.. im going to retire to my quarters... please don't let us crash" kagome turned and headed for the captain quarters

Sango puffed out her chest and saluted the captain " i will try my best captain sinbad" she watched as her friend entered her room " crash.. really.. how much faith do u have in me kagome" sango muttered

Just then the door opened " I HEARD THAT SANGO" sango scurried afraid something was going to be thrown at her

It was twilight when Captain kagome heard sango scream " MEN OVER BOARD" she sat up instantly, threw on her knee high black leather boots and rushed out in her tight black pants, low cut white blouse, and with her hair still down.

" SANGO TAKE THE LINE IM GOING IN" kagome grabbed a rope and dove into the water, tieing the rope around the two men she tugged on the line " BRING THEM UP" Sango and a few men that heard her scream pulled the sailors from the water and quickly took action as kagome pulled her self onto the ship.

"there both still breathing captain" a muscular man named kie reported to the captain

" thats good warm the..." kagome froze when she saw the one sailor '_ white hair... claws... dog ears... can... can it be' _ she looked to sango who noticed it as well both their eyes where wide

" captain? is everything alright captain?" kie asked with a bit of worry in his voice

" ye.. yes kei take them to the captain quarters... please" kagome couldn't think

" as you wish captain" kie took the two men to the captains quarters as she requested

Kagome and sango where having a staring contest trying to decide what to believe

It was nearing sunset when Inuyasha started to stir. He froze when he noticed he was in a bed, his eyes shot open to be face to face with miroku.. He screamed waking miroku up and having him fall off the bed.

" what the hell man why did you do that" said a groggy miroku rubbing his aching head

" we where in the same bed... on a ship" replied inuyasha

" soo isnt that a good thing"

" no if you remember the tessaiga was captured by naraku and we where knocked out and thrown over board" inuyasha said in a rude whisper

" oh ya well then where are we..." miroku started to look around but froze when he heard giggling.. looking towards the source his eyes went wide " sa..sa..sango? is that you"

sango rolled her eyes " no im a talking magic fish... of course its me... did you know you two look good in bed together"

" what are you doing here.. are you a prisoner as well?"

"prisoner? no im the first mate.. and you to aren't prisoners if you where then you would be in the brig right now not in the captain quarters" sango crossed her arms

inuyasha froze when a familiar scent hit his nose '_that scent.. how come i didn't notice it sooner... she must be the captains wench' _inuyasha growled

sango looked from miroku to inuyasha " are.. are you growling at me?"

inuyasha rolled his eyes " wheres the fucking captain"

" why can't wait to be reunited? come on this way" sango lead them to the deck " MEN STOP YOUR WORKING AND LISTEN HERE... where is captain sinbad?"

inuyasha and miroku looked to each other, knowing they where in trouble because captain sinbad is the most wanted pirate in the 7 seas, wanted dead or alive.

" captain sinbad is in the cargo hold counting the stock" kie replied

" thank you kie" looking to inuyasha and miroku " when you meat the captain don't speak unless spoken to, don't move unless told to, don't insult her.." and in a whisper " don't use her real name no matter what you want to do she is known as captain sinbad to the crew.. got me"

they both shook their heads.. confused just who this sinbad is and why they would know her name.. and why the most wanted pirate was a female

" CAPTAIN ON DECK" a tall skinny man with long red hair in a braid stood next to a women who was dressed in black leather boots, tight black pants, a white low cut blouse, leather coat, and a pirates hat that seemed to cover her face. Her long black hair was in a low pony tale.

She slowly looked up and had to fight to not laugh. Inuyasha and mirokus faces paled and there jaws dropped almost instantly " hello and welcome to my humble ship the sea goddess... captain inuyasha" she smiled

Just then before anyone could speak a wolf youki barged threw the crowed " WHAT ARE YOU DOING BRING PIRATES ON OUR SHIP... ON MY SHIP"

Kagome looked to the wolf " because i can... and if you have forgotten we are pirates.. and THIS IS NOT YOUR SHIP THIS IS MY SHIP I AM THE CAPTAIN NOT YOU KOUGA"

kouga growled and flexed his claws " this should be my ship because a women should not be captain.. sinbad? or is that really your name it sounds to masculine for a women of you standards"

The crew watched as their friend challenged the captain.. taking off her hat and coat, handing them to sango, kagome took out her sword " and why is that.. why do YOU of all people want to be captain... THIS IS MY SHIP AND I WILL NOT HAVE ANYONE RUN IT BUT ME"

" BUT YOU LET THAT BITCH OVER THERE RUN IT WHEN YOU ARE NOT... I SHOULD BE CAPTAIN I DESERVE IT... I FIGHT AND I TAKE CARE OF THE SHIP MORE THEN YOU DO OH GREAT CAPTAIN MA'MA"

" kouga i am warning you, back down now or i will be forced.."

" forced to do what captain..kill me? tie me to the mast what ever you could do I could do better" kouga drew his sword and charged

Inuyasha and miroku watched as kagome fought effortlessly

Blocking everyone of kougas attacks, kagome knocked the sword out of kougas hand and knocked him to the ground. Pointing the sword at his throat she spoke calmly "I warned you kouga.. now you can either back down or i can tie weights to you and throw you over board and watch as the sharks feast on your body.. which do you choose"

"im... im sorry... i surrender" kouga said panting

" good.. take him to the brig" kagome turned and faced her friends " captain inuyasha i must speak with you in my quarters" kagome stated and walked to her room with a very shocked inuyasha following close behind " sango make sure no one disturbs us"

" ohh gonna get 'frisky' after 10 years are ya then you can count on me captain" sango grinned

kagome sighed " no wonder you belong with the pervert you two are perfect for each other.. both perverts" kagome closed the door and locked it. But before she could turn around, Inuyasha was already over kagome, he pinned her to the door and in an instant his lips where upon hers, where they belonged.

Kagome was shocked to say the least but that drifted away when his lips connected with hers. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. The kiss was filled with passion and love that has been building up for 10 years.

Unwilling to, they separated for breath. Panting they looked into each others eyes. There was so much betrayed in them passion, love, forgivness, sadness. Every emotion you should be feeling when you fiance disappears for 10 years then you find him and his first mate drifting in the ocean almost dead.

" ... kagome..." inuyasha spoke never leaving her eyes

SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? GOOD? I HOPE SO IT SEEMED SO GOOD IN MY HEAD I JUST CAN'T MAKE IT SOUND GOOD WHEN I WRITE IT DOWN XD

IT SOUNDED SO FREAKEN AWESOME IN MY HEAD

IF ANYONE HAS AN IDEA FOR A CHAPTER IN HERE I AM WILLING TO TAKE CO WRITERS :)


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY IM BACK SORRY BEEN BUSY SCHOOL AND ALL IT SUCKS... AND OF COARSE I GOT A BOY WHO IS LIKE REALLY ANNOYING I GAVE HIM A CHANCE AND TURNS OUT HE IS EXTREMELY CLINGY AND WANTS TO TOUCH MY JUNK AND KISS ME ALL THE TIME SO I'VE BEEN BUSY XD**

It has been a week since Captain "sinbad" and her crew found Inuyasha and Miroku and Inuyasha hasn't let Kagome out of his sight.. gratin there's not much to go since they where on a ship...

Kagome was at the helm watching her crew work. She was sneaking glances at Inuyasha who was enjoying pretending to throw miroku over board.. Sango was enjoying it as well...

There good mood didn't last because a man named rat ((just like in the movie sinbad animated)) yelled alerting the crew there where pitch black clouds up ahead.. Captain Sinbad launched into action " LOWER THE SAILS.. TIE EVERYTHING DOWN WE CAN'T LOOSE ANYTHING!" the crew sprain into action with the addition of inuyasha and miroku..

Sango came up to kagome " you can't go threw that storm it's to strong"

kagome smiled and tied a rope to her waste and took a hold of the helm once again " watch me... EVERYONE BELOW DECK AND WAIT FOR MY ORDER" Kagome smirked as she braved the storm ahead

It was the next morning and the crew awoke to be soaked and cold. They slowly made there way on deck to find the ship looked like it was a battlefield but the good thing was they were docked. But there was no sign of the captain... Sango took the front and searched the deb re to find no sign of Kagome she was starting to worry, until she heard the familiar sounds of people running and screaming.. then it came into view...

There was Captain sinbad running for her life with a few big bags of cold being chased by 6 men with guns shooting all over the place

sango sighed " shes at it again.. she better not go into a dead end... again"

" WHAT" inuyasha and miroku replied at the same time... They where still getting use to the bad ass captain they just meant and now they where meeting another side of their kagome

" and there she goes... DEAD END CAPTAIN... ok everyone back to work we got to clean this place up" sango turned around and dragged inuyasha and miroku to help fix the ship

Kagome turned down an ally with gun shoots being fired only to run into a hard chest and fall flat on her ass " owe" she rubbed her aching head and looked up " sesshomaru"

" sinbad... what are those" sessy eyed the bags

" uhhh... food?" she gave a child like smile

" nope.. here u go gentlemen i believe these are yours " he tossed the money back to the men

" HEY I WORKED HARD TO STEAL THAT MONEY!"

" well now im going to steal you and take you back to your ship" sesshomaru picked her up and threw her over his shoulder despite her protests

" i can walk ya know"

" yep but then you would run"

"hmm.. smart man"

" dumb women"

" Hello kagome" a small girl named run looked up at kagome as she was carried back to her ship

" why hello mistress rin your looking well.. did you grow?" kagome enjoyed the girl

rin beamed " why yes i did thank you for noticing"

kagome giggled " you will be taller then fluffy soon"

" no she will not now shut up" sesshomaru japed his shoulder into her stomach earning a loud " OWE" in return

" put me down... put me down.. put me down.. PUT ME DOWN I CAN WALK YA KNOW" kagome was banning her fists on his back trying her hardest to get free but failing miserably

" shut up your annoying" sessy was loosing his patience

" good to know you hate me now... .DOWNNN!"

" fine" he threw her on the ground and looked to the crew " i brought back your thieving captain"

" captain sinbad.. you need to stop stealing" sango looked to sesshomaru " thank you"

" OWE WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID FREAKEN IDIOT DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO THROW WOMEN.. I CAN EASLIE BEAT YOUR ASS" kagome huffed not noticing she was on her ship

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes " what ever bitch.. now i demand passage on your ship"

" WHAT NOO"

rin jumped infront of sesshomaru " please lady kagome we need passage before we are killed"

kagome huffed " fine but kie... please put the dog in his kennale" she smirked

" i am not a dog" sesshomaru growled

" uhh huh what ever helps you sleep at night doggy"

sesshomaru came face to face with her " is it a fight you want"

" naturally" kagome looked him in the eyes

" COME ON LET ME OUT IM YOUR CAPTAIN I SHOULDN'T BE IN HERE THIS IS MY SHIP AND THIS IS SESSHOMARUS KENNAL NOT MINE!" kagome cried as sango miroku inuyasha and sesshomaru looked at her threw the bars

" hey you asked the doggy for a fight and he gave you one and won fair and square" inuyasha smirked

" throwing someone over board isn't winning its cheating" kagome starting banging on the bars

" as much as i would love to stay here and call sesshomaru horrible names like ass hole and dog breath i got work to do so see ya" inuyasha turned to walk out but was caught by sesshomaru

" enjoy your time out brother" sesshomaru turned around and walked out with a snickering miroku and sango right behind him then the door slammed shut

" nice going you could have gotten me out but no you had to keep going and piss him off so now were both stuck in here" kagome smacked the back of inuyasha head

" yep me and my big mouth" inuyasha looked over to kagome " well since we are here for a while u want to... uhh... get to it" he flashed a devilish smirk

" WHAT! no im not sleeping with you in the brig"

" huh? no i meant do you want to play cards"

" oh ya sure lets go" they sat down and started playing

" we can sleep together once night hits" Kagomes eyes widened and you could hear a painful slap from the deck

" do you think they will be ok.. Im worried for inuyasha kagme is a feisty soul" miroku asked sango

" they will be just fine" sango replied with a huge grin on her face that scared miroku

_'

HEY HOPED YOU LIKED IT IT WAS HARD TO RIGHT XD HAD TONS OF DISTRACTIONS THE BOY WONT STOP CALLING ME GOSH LOL


End file.
